Question: Luis did 80 fewer squats than Omar in the evening. Luis did 18 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Luis did 18 squats, and Omar did 80 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 80$ squats. He did $18 + 80 = 98$ squats.